The First Blood
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Ever Wonder, Who Was The Fingerprint Guy's First Victim Or How He Became A Criminal. Well It All Started With His First Victim Named Don


The Story Of "The First Blood"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello There. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. I'm Here To Introduced A New OC Into FanFiction. This OC's Name Is Don. Don Is Your Typical Jerk. What He Does Is Say Hurtful Things And Doesn't Care What People Say About Him. Though I Personally Thought "Why Would I Need This OC For?" I Mean Personally I Thought This OC Was Just Washed Up, Trailer Park, Trash. Then It Hit. There Has Never Been A Story That Tells How The Fingerprint Guy Turned To A Life Of Crime. Well Here Is Your Story And The First Of A Series. Tune In At The End, A Very Special Announcement Will Be Taking Place.**

It All Began On A Simple Sunday Afternoon. The Birds Were Chirping And The Sky Was Blue; There Was No One That Can Run This Day. Except Our Friend "Don." Don Hurts People By Saying Hurtful Things And Never Expects To Get In Trouble. Unfortunately It Was True; He Would Never Get In Trouble. He Can Say Mean Things To Kids But Manages Not To Get Caught And Fool The Parents That He Is Innocent.

Don Was A Rat. His Species Was Indeed A Rat, Not A Mouse, Just Your Casual, Dirty, Disease Infested, Hollowed Headed, And Odor Smelling Rat.

Our Story Takes Place In The Summer Of 1983. Don Was A Troll; He Would First Get Up At 11:30 A.M., Wear Baggy Clothes, Like He Didn't Care About What People Think Of Him. Though Kids Around Him, When They Get Trolled By Don, They Would Never Have A Good Comeback Against Him, Even For His Clothes. He Personally Doesn't Take It As An Insult. Anyway, Let's Move On. Don Would Go To The Park And Do The Following Things. He Would First Go Walk Around Nicole And Waits To See Her Do Something Clumsy And Then Calls Her "A Loser." After That Terrible Deed Has Been Completed, He Then Goes To Richard And When He Sees Him Enjoying A Delicious Ice Cream Cone, He Would Find A Way To Trick Him Into Doing Something Embarrassing With It And Then Calls Him "Fat." Also He Would Do Pranks On Innocent Kids That Were Either Younger Or The Same Age. Back In Elmore It Was Hell For The Neighborhood Kids. That Was Until One Sunday Afternoon In The Park.

After Don Gets Ready To Do His Usual Routine For Insults, He Spots An Unfortunate Person That He Least Expected To See. He Sees A Well Suited Person Walking, Walking Down The Street, Minding His Own Business. Don Found This As An Opportunity To Prank Him. But How? How Will He Prank This Guy?

"_How Can I Do It?" Thought Don, While Rubbing His Chin In A Sinister Mood._

"_How Can I Prank This Guy? I Could Trick Him Into A Scam Business. No, No, No, Way Too Easy. Come On! Think! How Can I Prank This Guy Into A, Without A Doubt, Funny, Yet Humiliating Prank?" Thought Don._

"_Hmm." Said Don._

All Of A Sudden, He Snapped His Fingers. He Found A Way To Do It. But What He Was About To Was Crueler Then Anything He Has Done With His Existence.

As The Well Suited Is Walking Across The Street, He Then Hears A Cry For Help. He Runs And Runs To Trace That Cry For Help, But Couldn't Track It Down.

"_Help! Help! Help!" Said A Voice, Coming From The Alley._

The Man Runs, Once Again, And Sees Nothing. What He Didn't Know Was That He Was Still Running And When He Turned To The Alley, He Didn't Notice The Skateboard On The Street. He Went On It, By Accident, And Is Skating With It Down The Alley.

"_Whoa. Whoa! Someone! Help Me Stop This Thing!" Said The Well Suited Man, While Riding Down The Skateboard._

While The Man Was Riding The Unattended Skateboard Down The Sturdy, Alley Hill. Don Was Watching The Man Going Down, While Hiding Behind One Of The Trash Cans By His Neighbors. As The Man Was Reaching The End Of The Hill, He Later Noticed That At The End Of It Was Barricaded With Trash Cans. It Almost Felt That Someone Planned It. Either Way, Once He Reached The End, All He Can Hear Was The Crash Of An Innocent Bystander Into What People Have Thrown Away.

Don Emerged From The Shadows And Was Laughing At The Poor Man, But Stopped Laughing, Immediately, When He Saw This.

As The Man Got Out Of One Of The Trash Cans That Have Been Set Up, He Got Up And Revealed That His Suit Was Gone, But Was Trashed. As He Got Up, It Showed Who He Really Was. As He Got Up, He Was All Lined Up With Wavy Lines Like A Fingerprint, Also That When He Was In The Trash Can, He Had Gained A Big Black Line Upon His Eyes. Don Did Not Believe What He Saw; He Had Created The Ultimate Criminal In Elmore. He Didn't Knew His Name, But Knew If He Had Gained A New Nickname, It Had To Be "The Fingerprint Guy."

What Don Has Witness With His Very Eyes, It Was Pure Evil That He Had Saw With This Man. Then When "The Fingerprint Guy" Turned The Other Way, He Saw The Mastermind Behind His Incident, Don.

Without Hesitation, Don Made A Run For It. He Ran As Fast As He Could And Hid Behind A House And Waited For A While To Go, But When He Checked, The Man Disappeared. He Searched For A While And Couldn't Find "The Fingerprint Guy." No Matter Where He Looked, He Couldn't Find Any Trace Of Him. After That, Don Decided To Make His Way To The Park.

As Don Is Walking To The Park, He Wondered If That Person Would Come After Him. Though When He Saw That They Was Nicole, Richard, And Steve At The Park, He Leaned At The Fence And Started To Do Some Thinking.

"_What Should I Do Them Today?" Thought Don, While Leaning Forward To The Fence._

"_What Should I Do, To Make Their Life Meaning Less, Not Important, And Most Of All, Losing Their Confidence." Thought Don, Once Again._

"_Hmm. Uh, I Know. I Should-" Don Was Interrupted._

He Was Interrupted, Because Someone Was Behind Him And Used A Piece Of Cloth And Chloroform To Knock Out Him Out. Once Don Was Passed Out, The Man From Behind Him Was Masked And Grabbed A Hold Of Him And Opened His Van And Dumped Don's Unconscious Body In The Back. He Then Closed The Doors And Got In The Van And Drove Away, But No One Seemed To Notice A Thing. As He Drove Away, There Was Richard, Nicole, And Steve Playing At The Playground.

Richard Looked Around And Noticed Something That He Hasn't Seen In A Long Time. Peace And Quiet, But That Is Because He Hasn't Seen Any Sign Of Don Or Any Elaborate Scheme To Get Them To In An Uncomfortable Feeling That Is Humiliation, Shame, Or Even Guilt.

"_Hey Have You Guys Noticed Something?" Said Richard To Nicole And Steve At The Swings._

Nicole Stopped And Looked Around. She Realized That She Did Notice Something. There Was No One There To Bug Them Or Even Call Them An Over Used, But Effective Insult "Loser."

"_You Know What. I Do Notice Something." Said Nicole, But Checked Around One More Time To Make Sure._

"_Don Isn't Here To Insult Or Prank Us." Said Nicole, A Little Concerned._

"_Who's Don?" Said Steve._

Richard And Nicole Stared At Him For A While, But Then They Remembered That Don Hasn't Bullied Him Yet. So They Broke The Moment Of Silence.

"_Don Is Basically A Rat That Is Also Known As A Troll, But Also An Aggressive Bully That has Picked On Me And Richard For Quite A Few Years Now. He Never Stops And Doesn't Care What People Say About Him, Since It's Like He Doesn't Have A Soul To Feel The Simplest Emotions." Said Nicole._

"_What Do You Mean "The Simplest Emotions"" Said Steve, A Little Concerned With It._

"_Whenever Someone Gets Insulted By Don, They Try To Get Him Back By Using His Clothes, Looks, Personality, And Even The Size Of His Brain As A Comeback. As Good As It Sounds, It Never Works, He Later Comes Back And Either Sends A Prank Or More Insults As A Message To Them." Said Nicole._

"_So You're Telling Me That This Person That Has Been Harassing You Guys For Years And Has Actually Gotten Away With It. Did You Guys Tell Your Parents?" Said Steve._

"_We've Tried, But Don Has Managed To Trick Our Parents Into Thinking That He Is This Sweet And Innocent Little Boy With Just A Small Amount Differences. That Little Rat Also Managed To Get US In Trouble For What He Has Done To People And He Has Always Gotten Away With It." Said Richard._

"_Wow. How Does One Person That Has Inflicted That Much Damage Has Actually Gotten Away With That?" Said Steve, All Surprised._

"_I Don't Know, But He Has Continued For This For A Long Time. This Actually The First Day That He Hasn't Done Anything To Us. Something Is Definitely Wrong With Him Today." Said Nicole._

"_Well Why Do You Think He Continues This?" Said Steve._

"_Because It Makes Him God. Would You Give That Up, If Given The Chance?" Said Nicole._

"_I Don't Know How To Answer That Question." Said Steve._

There Stood Another Moment Of Silence Between Those Three, Until Richard Decided To Break This Moment This Time.

"_Well, Let's Try To Enjoy This Time Without Don." Said Richard._

"_You Know What. Richard Is Right. Let's Actually Try To Enjoy This Time We Have Without Don. I Mean Come On. We Don't Need Him To Live. Humanity Can Do Way Better Without Him In Our Lives." Said Nicole._

"_You're Right. Let's Go On The Slide Then." Said Steve._

"_Okay." Said Nicole And Richard._

That Day, They Did What They Haven't Done In A Long Time. Enjoy Their Time In The Park Without Don With His Rude Comments And Insults. They Played Hours And Hours And Don Never Crossed Their Minds. All Was Okay. Though One Question Was Still Left Unanswered.

Where Is Don?

After The Man Had Already Taken Don Hostage, He Was Driving To An Unknown Destination That He Only Knew, While Don Was Still Unconscious And What He Was About To Experience Was Beyond His Worst Fears.

-8:50 P.M.-

A Couple Have Passed And Don Was Still Unconscious And Still Hasn't Woke Up. Then All Of A Sudden, The Car Was Put To A Stop. When It Was Put To A Halt, Don's Body Slid Back To The Front And Slammed Him Hard. Then The Driver Got Out Of The Car And Prepared For What He Was About To Do To Don.

As He Opened The Back Doors, He Went In And Saw Don's Body A Little Sturdy But Manageable To Carry. He Went Inside The Back And Grabbed His Body By Putting Him By His Shoulders. As He Later Closed The Doors And Locked His Car. He Later Walked To An Abandon House, In Which He Parked In Front Of. The House Was As Unspeakable As It Was To Look At.

The House Was Built In The 1860s. It Wasn't Much To Look At, But It Has Been Constructed To Be Many Things Like A Slaughter House, Medical Room, But That House Has Been Mostly Used As A Torture Room. Why? When You Go Inside This House. It Chills You A Very Dark Feeling Into Your Darkest Fears. The Door Was Mainly Busted, But Was Able To Open.

As The Man Was Dragging Don By His Shoulders, He Opened The Door And Went Inside. As He Did, He Walked Around For Quite Some Time, Until He Found The Basement Door. He Opened It And Tossed Don's Body To The Bottom. His Body Hit The Walls Repeatedly From Side To Side. Finally, After 30 Seconds Of Pain, His Body Reached The Bottom. Though Don Was Still Unconscious, Even After Those Brutal Shots To The Head, Legs, Arms, And Just About Every Part Of His Body.

The Man Went Downstairs And Grabbed Him Again And Saw An Unattended Chair. He Put Don's Body And Later Found Out That The Basement Was The Torture Room. He Saw Knifes, Blades, Axes, Saws, Rope, Haywire, And So Much More. The Man Later Found A TV Set, But Was Going To Use It For Later. He Later Tied Up Him And As The Lights Were Barely Steady Enough Not To Move.

Don Was Gaining Consciousness And The Man Faded To The Shadows And Waited For An Accelerating Entrance. He Was Hiding In One Of The Room's Corners While Waiting For Him To Fully Wake Up. Like They Say "Sit Down And Watch The Fireworks Fly."

-8:53 P.M.

As Don Is Waking Up. He Was Blinking A Couple Of Times And Then Noticed That He Was Tied Up. His Arms Were Tied To The Chair's Handles And His Legs Were To Chair's Legs. He Tried To Move But Wouldn't Budge.

"_Hello? Hello? Is Anyone Out There? Please. Is Anyone Out There?" Said Don, While Scared And Weeping._

"_Do You Know Why You Are Here?" Said An Anonymous Voice Coming From Anywhere Around The Room._

"_I, I Don't Know. Please. Let Me Go" Said Don, Still Trying To Break Free From The Chair._

"_You Are Here Because I Know What You Did." Said The Mysterious Voice._

"_Please Mister. I Honestly Don't Know." Said Don, As He Started To Weep._

"_I Am The Man That You Trick Into The Alley. Also Tricking To Go On A Skateboard And Skate Down To The Hill Of That Alley And eventually Dive To That Pile Of Trash Cans!" Said The Anonymous Voice, While Getting Frustrated About The Incident._

"_Is That What This Is All About? Listen. I Am So Sorry. Please I Was Stupid Into Doing That. It Won't Happen Again, I Promise." Said Don, In Hope Of Being Free._

"_What You Did Was Completely Unforgivable!" Said The Anonymous Voice._

"_If It Means Anything To You. If You Let Me Go, I Won't Press Charges And I'll Say I Got Lost Somewhere. Just Please Let Me Go." Said Don, Now Crying And Weeping._

"_Just Please! Let Me Go." Said Don, In The Voice Of Mercy Or A Second Chance._

"_Oh Please. I Got Plans For You." Said The Anonymous Voice._

The Man Later Emerged From The Shadows With A Louisiana Slugger. As He Emerged From The Dark, Was Holding The Bat And Was Swinging It Around.

"_Tell Me. What's Your Name?" Said The Man._

"_My, My Name? It's Don. Don Boyd." Said Don, In A Crying Voice Now._

"_Well Don Boyd. Tell Me This. How Many Miles Per Hour Does A Louisiana Slugger Go In Its Average?" Said The Man._

"_Wha-What?" Said Don, Confused And Alerted._

Seconds Later, The Man Swung The Bat And Slammed Don's Left Leg.

"_AH!" Screamed Don For Quite Some Period Of Time._

"_50 Miles Per Hour A Louisiana Slugger Gets To Its Average. Poor Don. You Should Know Better Then Talk Like A Complete Idiot." Said The Man._

"_Now, I'll Ask Again, How Many Miles Per Hour A Louisiana Slugger Goes To Its Average." Said The Man._

"_You're Crazy." Said Don_

The Man Swung Again, Only Harder And This Time, Don's Leg Nearly Came Off.

"_AH!" Screamed Don, Longer Than Before._

"_See What Happens When You Open That Big, Fat Mouth Of Yours. You Really Need To Learn To Keep It Shut Closed. Like My Mom Said "If You Don't Have Nothing Nice To Say, Don't Say Anything." And Boy Was She Right. People Like You Make Me Sick." Said The Man With The Bat At Don's Jaw Now._

"_Now I'll Ask You Again. How Many Miles Per Hour A Louisiana Slugger Goes To Its Average." Said The Man Still With The Bat At Don's Jaw._

"_Fif-Fifty Miles Per Hours." Said Don, Now Getting Raged._

"_Great. Now I Think You Deserve A Reward." Said The Man._

The Man Later Went To The Corner Of The Closet And Pulled Out The TV Set. He Later Got The Cord And Searched For An Outlet And Then Found One And Plugged It. Then Turned It On. He Then Went Behind Don And Got The Remote.

"_Let's See What's On The News Tonight." Said The Man, Then He Flickered Onto To Channel 14._

-9:00 P.M.

"_Welcome Back To Channel 14's News Cast And Reports. I'm Gerald Thompson And Tonight A Young Boy Went Missing. The Police Have Identified The Boy As Don Boyd. Don Is 12 And His Species Is Rats And Was Last Seen At The Park." Said The News Anchorman, Gerald._

"_We Now Go Live To Our Inside Reporter Who Is Now Talking To The Parents Of The Missing Child, Harold." Said The Anchorman._

The Screen Switches To The Inside Reporter, He Is Seen With Indeed Don's Parents And Is Getting Ready To Question Them.

"_Thank You Gerald. I'm Harold Freeman And I Am Here With Mr. And Mrs. Boyd." Said Gerald._

"_Now Tell Me. What Do You Think Happened To Your Son Mr. And Mrs. Boyd?" Said Harold._

"_Before We Answer Any Question, We Have A Confession To Make." Said Mrs. Boyd._

"_The Fact That There Is A Small Chance Of Don Coming Back, We Have To Come Clean About Him. He Is Not Our Son. Don Is Adopted. We Adopted Him From An Orphanage When He Was Still A Baby. His Mother Was A Drug Addict And Was Later Shot Down. We Decided To Adopt Him, In Hopes Of Getting Him A Normal Life. We Were Wrong. Don Grew Up To Be One Of The Most Hated Kids Around Elmore. There Was Nothing We Could Do. He Would Always Disobey Us And Hurt Innocent Kids." Said Mr. Boyd._

"_Do You Any Whereabouts Of Where He Could Be At?" Said Harold, While Surprised At What He Had Just Heard._

"_No And I Hope He Never Comes Back." Said Mr. Boyd._

The Man Turned Off The TV And Don Was Still There And Was Crying Over The Fact That He Was Adopted And That His Host Parents Don't Even Want Him To Come Back.

"_How Does It Feel? To Be Hated And Not Loved? That The Fact That You Never Had A Real Family? You Were Adopted And No Ones Cares About You." Said The Man._

Don Was Feeling Something That He Hasn't Experience Ever In His Life, Shame. He Can't Believe That It Was All True. No One Really Cares About Him. It Wouldn't Matter If He Is Killed Or Abandon. No One Would Care.

"_Excuse Me While I Go Upstairs For A Moment." Said The Man._

He Went Upstairs And Left Don All Alone There. Don Looked Around And Saw Lethal Weapons And Saw More. He Knew That He Had To Get Out Of There. He Kept Moving But Nothing Worked Until He Kept Going And Broke Free From the Ropes, Since They Are Old. He Later Until His Legs, But Was Still Injured From The Left Leg, So He Had To Limp. He Saw On The Floor Was The Bat, So He Grabbed It And Went Upstairs. As He Made It Up, He Saw The Man Talking To Someone On The Phone. Don Didn't Pay Too Much Attention To It, But Knew What e Had To Do To Survive. He Swung And Knocked Out The Man And Got A Hold Of The Phone. He Dialed 911 And Waited For An Answer.

"_911 What's Your Emergency." Said The Phone Operator._

"_Yes My Name Is Don Boyd And I Have Been Kidnapped." Said Don._

"_Okay Where Are You Located?" Said The Phone Operator._

"_I Don't Know. Can You Trace The Call?" Said Don._

"_Yes We Cam. Now Do You Have A Descriptive Of The Kidnapper?" Said The Phone Operator._

"_Yes. He Is About 5ft. Has Black Eyes, His Body Is A Fingerprint Thumb And Please I'm Not Joking And I Need Medical Assistance, As Fast As Possible." Said Don._

"_Okay. We Have Traced The Call, Stay Put And An Ambulance And Police Squad Will Be There To Assist You." Said The Phone Operator._

"_Thank You. Thank You So Much." Said Don, While He Hanged Up._

Don Realized That He Was Saved, But Knew He Couldn't Stay There In Case He Could Wake Up. So Don Decided To Make His Way Back Home. He Limped To Get Out Of The House And He Managed To Get Out. He Later Limped Out Of The House And Kept On Going. After Hours Of It, He Passed By The Forest Of Doom, But Then Saw An Ambulance And A Police Squad But Was A Bit Of A Distance Away. In Joy, He Waved His Arms In Hopes Of Them Seeing Him. This Is It. He Was Going To Make It And Survive. That Was Until Something Happen.

The Minute He Waved His Hands. A Stick Cracked From Behind And He Turned And Saw 3 People In Robes. He Was A Bit Confused, But Then One Took Out An Ax And Swung At Don. Ultimately Beheading Him. As His Head Was Beheaded, His Body Dropped And Fell To The Side From The Forest. The 3 Grabbed His Body And Head And Waited For The Cops To Pass By. After They Passed By Them, They Went Into The Forest And Went Deep In And Started A Fire.

As They Did, They Took Off The Robes And Revealed To Be Nicole, Richard, And Steve. They Beheaded Don And Killed Him. What They Did Would Cost Them A Lifetime In Jail And They Would Get In Trouble If They Get Caught. If They Get Caught.

"_Sorry Don. But If We Have To You Kill You To Bring A Lifetime Of Peace To Elmore, Then It Must Be Done." Said Nicole, While Dumping His Head In The Fire._

"_Your Reign Of Madness, Insults, And Pain Must Be Stopped, Once And For All." Said Richard, While Throwing Don's Body In The Fire._

"_I Feel That We Did The Right Thing. Don't You Guy?" Said Steve._

"_Agreed. Now Let's Go Before It Gets Too Late Out Here In The Forest." Said Nicole._

As They Run Away From The Flames And Fire That Is Now Burning What Is Left Of Don. Though The Fire Stood There For A While And The Kids Managed To Escape The Forest, Undetected. Though They Knew It Was A Good Deed, But Was It Worth?

-The Next Morning-

-9:30 A.M.

Nicole Wakes Up From Her Bed And Goes Downstairs. She Is In Her Striped Pajamas And Is Very Tired From Last Night And Wonder If Anything Was On That Was Interesting To Watch On TV. After A Couple Of Minutes Of Channel Surfing, She Saw The News And Saw Something Unusual So She Stayed There.

"_There Still Has Been No Whereabouts Of Don Boyd, But His Assailant Is Actually Known. The Police Now Who Did This To Don Boyd." Said Gerald._

For A Moment, She Thought That She Has Been Caught And Soon Will Richard And Steve. She Thought That She Wasn't Ready To Go To Prison And Wasn't Ready To Leave Her Family And Friends, Especially Richard.

"_The Assailant Was This Man Who Has Been Identified As "The Fingerprint Guy."" Said Gerald._

"_What?" Said Nicole, A Little Confused._

"_This Man Held Don Hostage And Later Escaped The Scene Of The Crime. When Don Boyd Called The Police He Told Them Everything But Was Never Found. So The Police Are Holding The Man For Kidnapping And Homicide." Said Gerald._

Nicole Turned Off The TV. And Was So Happy, That She Could Cry, But Wouldn't. Then The Doorbell Rang And She Ran To The Door And Opened It And Saw That It Was Richard.

"_Hey Nicole, I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Go To The Park. You Know Since Don Is Gone." Said Richard._

Nicole Was So Happy About The News That She Wanted To Release In Some Kind Of Way. So She Kissed Richard For A While And Then Left Go, Drastic Like. While Nicole Was Smiling And Giggling, Richard Was Some What Confused.

"_So Is That A Yes?" Said Richard, Still Confused._

"_Yes. Just Let Me Change." Said Nicole, Going Back Inside._

Nicole Rushed Upstairs And Hurried Into Her Causal Clothes. As Soon As She Was Done. She Rushed Back Down And Went Outside And Closed The Door.

"_Okay. I'm Ready. Let's Go." Said Nicole, In A Good Mood._

"_Okay Then Let's Go." Said Richard._

They Walked Down The Street And Headed To The Park. Though Richard Was Still Uncomfortable About The Kiss, He Can Live And Forget About. As They Make It To The Park, They Spot Steve At The Swings.

"_Hey Steve!" Yelled Nicole._

"_Hey Nicole." Said Steve, Still On The Swings._

"_How You Doing?" Said Richard_

"_I'm Doing Good, But We Need To Talk." Said Steve._

"_Okay." Said Nicole._

"_The Cops Might Have Pinned It On That Fingerprint Guy, But Remember That We Can Never Ever Speak About What Happen To Don. We Have To Not Talk About It Anymore And It Is A Secret We Take To Our Graves." Said Steve._

"_Okay, I Guess." Said Nicole._

"_Well Then. Let's Have Fun Then." Said Steve._

"_Okay!" Said Nicole._

After That They Continued Their Innocent Lives, Though They Might Have Accidentally Framed Him, But He Was Still Responsible For The Kidnapping And They Had To Let It Slide And They Kept That Secret For A Long Time. Everyone Nearly Forgot About What Happened To Don, But People Choose To Forget.

**THE END**

**Hello There Again. It's Me EvelioandZgroup. I Hope You Enjoyed That Story Of Mine, Now Brings Us To Our Special Announcement. Me, Fudgeball, XDXD47, And Lady Salem Marionette Have Been Dealing With This Troll Following The Name "Don" He Has Been Trolling For Months. Me And XDXD47 Couldn't Take It Anymore. We Needed Him To Stop, So We Decided To Find A Way To Get Back At Him And Hopefully End His Reign Of Trolling. So We Later Decided To Do One Thing That Can Get Him Known And Hopefully Stopped. We Used Him As A Character Or OC And Got Him Killed, But Still Want Readers To Know Who He Is, So He Could Be Stopped. Please Readers Out There, Help Out People That Have Been Trolled By Such Ones Like "Don" Help Others Like They Were Helping You. Together We Can End Trolls And Rid Them From FanFiction Forever.**

**These People Helped Made Difference.**

**~ XDXD47- He Has Helped Others Left To Right From Trolls Like Don. He Took Consideration Into Authors And Supported Them Like They Were Family. Like His Motto "Author Look Out For Other Authors." That Saying Inspired People To Help People Around, Including Me.**

**~Fudgeball-He Was There For Almost every Story And Review And Give Such Great Support, But When The Troll "Don" Came, He Stood There Fighting Back Against Him, He Wouldn't Let Him Win. He Was A Team Player And A Great Supporter To Authors.**

**~Lady Salem Marionette-She Faced "Don" And Called Her Names And Said That Her Stories Were Stupid And Other Harsh Names. She Wouldn't Take It And Me, XDXD47, And Fudgeball Had To Help Her, She Was Nice And Her Stories Were Good.**

**These Are A Couple Of Authors That Don Has Made Fun Of, But Never Expected For Us To Fight Back. So Come On Everyone, Together We Can Stop Trolls And Haters Once And For All.**

**All Characters, Except Don, Belong To Cartoon Network.**

**© Z Group Production/Network 2012-The Plot**


End file.
